Littlepaw's death
by leturtlewings
Summary: sort of one shot might continue it into a story. meh
1. Chapter 1

A scrawny black and white cat scrambled towards his dark brown mentor who seemed to be starring into the cats soul with it's deep amber eyes. The Black and white cat dropped the two equally scrawny voles from his mouth and backed away shivering.  
"This is all you caught," he growled softly as the tiny black and white cat backed away into a hallow. He stepped on the two scrawny voles getting at paw distance away from the apprentice, he flexed his claws to threaten his tiny apprentice.  
"Y-y-y-es Sparrowtalon" the tiny apprentice stuttered. Unexpectantly Sparrowtalon raised his large left fore paw and slashed his apprentices face the wound winding above his nose. The apprentice collasped onto the ground shaking and whimpering.  
" Littlepaw!" a high voice yowled as Sparrowtalon was about to claw Littlepaw again. a bunch of white fur raced past him and stopped by Littlepaw.  
"Snowsplash.. He is my apprentice go away." he hissed at the white she cat with black ear tips. Snowsplash scowled and examined Littlepaw's wound that was causing tiny blood puddles.  
"Come on Littlepaw lets get some sleep ok," Snowsplash meowed reassuringly leading him out of the hallow into camp leaving the two voles behind.  
" Cry baby," Sparrowtalon hissed softly to the passing Snowsplash who was now leading him to the apprentice's den and waiting untill he was asleep before rushing back to take Littlepaw's two offerings to the fresh-kill pile. Sparrowtalon stalked to the warriors den annoyed at Snowsplash's nosiness.

Littlepaw's eyes flickered open sensing that his mother was gone. He quietly groomed him self in frustration, even though there were no other apprentices then him. I'll prove them he thought frustrated at his cowardlyness, while picking off a tick. I know, I'll sneak out of the camp and catch lots of prey. In the morning everyone will be proud of me. He peaked out of his den seeing that no cat was in the camp and cautiously sneaking out of his den into the cool night air. He spotted the sleeping cats in their dens: Spottedstar sleeping soundly in the leader's den taking unusaully large breathes, his dreaded father Nightshade sleeping the farthest away from his sleeping mother Snowsplash. He turned to his right seeing the elders, medicince cat, and queens. The elderly medicine cat Newtwhisker, who was speclated to be older than the elders themselves and refused to give up his postition, was sleeping besides his apprentice Cloudpaw who were both trying to keep warm due to their missing patches of fur because of a dog attack last moon (which he hid from). He saw Morningblossom who was curled up asleep he buldging belly poking out.  
Now knowing that everyone was asleep Littlepaw raced stealthly out of the camp almost tripping on the pine needles that littered the forest. He reached the marshy Birdclan-Mudclan border and started to hunt. A scent of water vole found his nose and he crouched seeing a rather large vole besides the sandy shore of the lake. He unseathed his tiny white claws and leaped for his prize, catching it proudly. I will have to catch a lot more than this stupid vole if I want to be praised. He thought determined. He heard some russtling in a bush three fox lenghs away and whirled in that direction. He backed away stepping on the sandy shore of the lake.  
"che-che-che" He heard a cat laugh, he backed away some more now stepping in the icy cold lake.  
" che-che-che someone out here during the night, in our territory," he heard the voice again, he was too scared to correct the cat that it wasnt its territory. He heard a rustling noise again and all of the sudden four large figures leaped out of the bushes claws unseathed. He let out a scream and charged at them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Snowsplash felt a paw nudge her awake. She looked up and saw Spottedstar his gaze solemn.  
" Littlepaw isn't in his den," he meowed to her waking Snowsplash up with a shock.  
"What?" she yowled rushing out of the warriors den his ungroomed fur tangling to everything that met it.  
"Sparrowtalon hasn't taken LIttlepaw out anywhere. I organized a search patrol with you and talonwing," Spottedstar meowed behind her reffering to the black and orange tom with a white under belly.  
"ok" Snowsplash meowed trying to keep calm and rushed towards the entrance to the camp seeing the black and orange figure of Talonwing awaiting her.  
" I hope we find him soon," Talonwing meowed padded out to the forest after a few steps he paused and his mouth opened.  
" Great Starclan! I smell his scent," He spoke racing towards the scent. Snowsplash scented it to and blood. She let out a silent scream and ran towards the lake which what it led to. She and Talonwing soon stopped at the lake shore seeing it stained in blood.  
"I think he's in there" Snowsplash yowling leaping in the icy cold water barely hearing Talonwing tell her to stop. She hated water it was natural for Birdclan cats to hate water she had to swim a couple of tail-lengths being drenched with scarlet water until finding her son...dead. She let out a gasp and grabbed her son who was lying quietly in the bottom of the shallow lake and swam back to shore almost running out of air. As soon as she felt her paws step on the dry sandy shore she turned to her kit who had multiple wounds on him and wasn't breathing. She couldn't hold her emotions much long and screamed into the sky tears running out of her eyes. "My kit! My little kit!"


	2. soooo short chappie hnnnnnnnngggggggg

"No fair!" a tiny silver and white she kit meowed to Fleetkit who had her pinned to the ground.  
" come'on Wingkit try and fight me," Fleetkit meowed with a huge smirk on his face. Fleetkit knew perfectly well that he had an advantage because he was five moons older and much larger than Wingkit, a one moon old kit.  
"Do you hear that? Spottedstar and what sounds like Snowsplash are talking outside of the camp." Wingkit mewed. Fleetkit let her go because he knew that Wingkit would never tell a lie and he heard voices to.  
" Lets go investigate!" Wingkit told him happily racing towards the entrance to the camp. Fleetkit followed hoping he would here some top secret clan information. They paused at the thornbush guarding the camp.  
"We should stay here. It'll disguise our scent." Wingkit mewled trying the find a narrow opening in the bush so she can see. Fleetkit found a spot quicker than Wingkit and saw the dappled black and ginger clan leader talking to Snowsplash, A young white warrior whom he had heard has had a hard time for unknown reasons. He noticed her black ears where bent back in worry.  
"I'm sorry for bothering you Spottedstar but, I would like to make a request," the she cat meowed in a bit of a high pitched voice. Fleetkit was about to hear Spottedstar speak when he felt a set of warm jaws grab his scruff.  
"Fleetkit, Wingkit! what did I tell you about easedropping! Fleetkit I expect better of you, you're going to be an apprentice next sunhigh and a role model to Wingkit!" he heard his mother Morningblossom who was also holding him thundered with an obvious tone of annoyance. Morningblossom carried Fleetkit and Wingkit to the queens den making Fleetkit feel embarrased when the other cats saw him. Fleetkit felt his aching scruff being set free and plopped to the ground.  
" Snowsplash is already having a hard time even without kits spying on her," Morningblossom told them in a serious tone of voice.  
"What happened to Snowsplash? All of the cats mention it but never tell us," Wingkit asked green eyes widened. Maybe she broke the warrior code and was begging Spottedstar for forgiveness, Fleetkit thought suspicious.  
"You'll find out soon," Morningblossom sighed, "get some sleep."  
Wingkit padded towards her mother, Fawnnose, and curled up in her bright red fox-like tail. Fleetkit curled up in his mother Morningblossom's tail and fell asleep.


End file.
